


Move aside I'm a dead girl walking

by Birooksun



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Crane discovered the daughter of his one time professor, college, and traitor Professor Pigeon has returned to Gotham to teach at the local high school. He thought it would be a simple job, it almost was a simple job. He didn't expect a student to stand up against him with nothing to lose.





	Move aside I'm a dead girl walking

Scarecrow looked up at the school before him with a slight frown, everyone, students and faculty were all trapped in one building together. Pep Rally's, how he hated those. He walked up to the school and move to hide in the shadows of the building when the doors opened and students began pouring out. He knew where he needed to go, now with the security measures in the school it was just a matter of when he'd be able to slip in. He pushed his glasses back up his nose when he saw a small student stumbling blind in the sunlight, he gave a small grin at the opening there. It looked like she had a migraine but memorized her steps from the tightly shut eyes behind large glasses and the hands over her ears. He watched a student behind her shove her to the ground as he walked up, more clustered around her and he saw a few teachers turn towards her as well.

  
Perfect. He used the opportunity to slide in the doors and head straight for the Psychology classroom, noting the door was wide open even though no one was in there yet. He spotted an upright closet and hid in there, now he just had to wait.

  
People were starting to come into the room, he could hear them laughing. "Did you see that nerd hit the ground? I think her glasses broke!" He curled his fist in anger at the young man's laughter. He hated bullies. A girl cut in with a laugh, "Good! Those things are ugly, maybe without them she'd be able to actually get a date." More people laughed as he heard the boy from earlier speak, "Nah, even if she were hot, which we know she's not. She's still a huge fucking nerd."

  
"A nerd that'll kick your ass, remember what she did to Ian?" Another girl cut into the conversation. There was silence for a moment, Crane resisted the urge to peak into the room as he listened. "She's the one that beat his ass! He knocked up that slut that dropped out and cheated with that choir slut remember? Well Brooke's her friend and beat him up for cheating!"

  
"Yeah right, what'd she do? Hit him with a book?" He could hear the first boy scoffing.

"She flipped him over her shoulder and broke his wrist, then told him to get used to using his left hand before walking away. I saw it! No one believed either of us about what happened but she's scary. I mean guys I'm not sure I want to be on her bad side." Second girl continued, he scoffed to himself quietly. Sounded like the girl had some spite in there.

There was silence as the teacher, Dr. Pigeon walked in speaking quietly to another student. "Brooke it'll be alright, I'm sure your family's insurance will cover the cost of new glasses."

"I'd rather use their blood to pay for them Dr. Pigeon, I hear even a toe can go for a lot on the black market. Also it won't, my mother's disability doesn't cover my eye insurance."

There was nervous laughter from the teacher and several students. "Oh Brooke! You really are a writer aren't you? Always researching away."

"Give me a few years and I'll show you what all that research is for." He heard the girl shuffle into a desk after knocking into a few more. 

"Hey nerd get out of my seat!"

"Hey moron I've got a migrane and no glasses. Sit in mine or I'll give you a migraine too." Crane almost wanted to get a peak at the girl speaking with such disdain. She spoke as if she had given up and just didn't care anymore.

"Okay class everyone in their seats! Yes Steve I know Brooke is in your seat, but she can't see right now so we'll adapt alright? Now today we'll be discussing-" He took that moment to slam open the door, giving a grin as Dr. Pigeon and several students screamed from fright.

"The Psychology of Fear will be our subject today." He turned towards the younger woman, fresh from her doctorate no doubt. She looked at him with terror as he took in that red-brown hair and her wide brown eyes with the same expression as her father years ago. "We shall also learn about the sins of our fathers and what we reap from them." He took a step towards her and smirked as she stumbled back, falling from her too high heels. "I see you're almost the spitting image of your father." She whimpered and placed her head in her hands.

"Hey Dr. Barbie, not a great time to fall apart on us." That same voice spoke up again, he turned to get a look at who would dare sound so calm in his presence. She had her head on the desk, long black hair spread out like an inky mess and a single obsidian eye visible from his position.

"Child, I am the Master of Fear! It is only natural for a weak human such as herself to fall apart in the presence of a God." He spread his arms wide and grinned as the other students cowered in fear. She however did not react in the slightest. "You should sing hosannas unto my name!"

  
"What's a god to a non believer?" He walked closer to her, ignoring the daughter of his former professor for now.

"You dare not believe in fear?" His hand reached into his coat to pull out a skull. "How about I introduce you to some?"

"I fear, I fear for my life every single day I make it back safely into my apartment." She raised her head up towards him and he could see those inky black eyes were not focused on him at all, just in his general direction. "I feel fear everytime I see my neighbor, I feel fear everytime I hear what good girls are supposed to do. I feel so much fear that it's pointless to be scared of something as simple as death. Death would free me."

"Oh yeah girlie? What bumps in the night do you fear?"

"Beatings are one, but I'm used to them by now so I suppose it would be the discovery and aftermath of said beatings. Who's to say my good for nothing father won't be worse than my mother? Whose to say there I won't get beaten for even more than my mother beats me for? Whose to say it won't be worse than bruises, sprains, and a few broken ribs?" Her voice became so soft but those eyes remained fixed in his general direction. He could tell she had fury inside of her and wanted to unleash it. She wanted them to feel her pain.

There was a thick silence after the girls words, he glanced around the room and saw a few girls and Dr. Pigeon were all crying. "Brooke I didn't know-" He turned and pointed the skull towards her as she spoke.

"You are just like your father aren't you? Taking a student under your wing only to drop them to the wolves, right? You disgusting vermin."

"Look here, I don't know her dad. You do, but this fool like everyone else only saw what I let them." He turned back towards the girl, now standing and swaying sightly in place. "I do know however she's one of the few round here that even pretend to care about us all so if you want to pick on her you've got to go through me first." He started to chuckle as she lowered her stance and raised her palms up. 

"You child? You can barely stand!" He laughed, placing the skull back in his coat pocket and pulling out a staff instead. He brushed his finger against a thin line on it, knowing if it came down to it he could push the blade out and just cut her down. He swung it towards her, gritting his teeth in frustration when she hopped to the side. He saw her pause to raise her hand towards her head before making a fist instead and turned towards him again. "I am the Master of Fear, the Lord of Despair! You should _worship_ me!"

She said nothing, just stood there ready for him to attack. He jabbed it towards her, ready to swing whichever side she dodged. He didn't expect her to shift and pull it towards her instead. They both stood there for a moment before she moved, she made a circular movement with her hands and started to push it forwards, he knew he was going to lose his grip and instead slid a hand forward and push the button to extend the blade. He didn't find any pleasure in the dirty trick, but he didn't have the time to waste. As her grip slackened he pulled the blade forward out of her and looked at his bloody scythe. "A pity." He turned away from her and back towards the crying woman. "You let this child die in vain for you Pigeon. You ran and ran when I came for your daddy, but were stupid enough to come to Gotham? To my domain?" 

He pulled the skull out of his pocket again, placing it on her desk and pointing towards her, he turned back towards the students as he presses a button to release the fear gas inside. "I suggest you run away now." He glanced over his shoulder at Dr. Pigeon as the students escaped the room, giving Brooke's body and himself a wide berth. A small part of him snarled in rage that no one even bothered to check on the girl. Even Gotham's elite would pause to check on other party goers. When the last student left he turned back towards the now screaming and sobbing woman. "You are weak like your father." 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!"

He turned away from the woman and looked down at the still bleeding girl. Something tugged at him and he knelt by her side to check her pulse. "She's still alive?" He rolled her body over and saw she would not last very long if she didn't get medical intervention soon. He pushed her organs back inside her body and ripped off some duct tape to seal the wound for now, with a sigh he stood up and turned towards Pigeon. "I suppose I won't get the satisfaction of watching you slowly die, but you and your father will both have paid." He walked over to her and placing a knee against her chest to keep her pinned down, injected her in the neck. She went still then twitched for a few moments before dying. 

Scarecrow then walked over to the girl and picked her up, looking at the pool of blood soaking into the carpet before turning and exiting the school. He strolled off the campus and to his car, sending a text after he placed her in his back seat. He was surprised, the plan went off with barely any issues. He didn't expect a student to stand up against him, especially not such a small ill girl. He drove up to the warehouse he had been sent to and parked before picking the girl back up.

"Hush, I need you to save this girl."

The bandaged doctor took one look at the teen and pointed towards the table already prepped for surgery. "What's her life to you?"

  
"She actually tried to fight me." He gave a small pause and allowed a brief grin to flash across his face, "while blind and fighting a migraine. It was _admirable_. From what little I could gather she's an outcast and possibly lives in an abusive situation." He spoke while Hush cut the clothes off the teen and pulled the tape off, checking to see if any of her organs were cut and sewing up what needed sewing. 

"I doubt you used her as a punching bag so I'd have to agree on that one." Crane turned towards them and noticed several things at once. So many scars and cuts covered her arms and even chest, there were several small circular burns on one shoulder, and she had a large bruise below one breast. "I suspect the cuts are self inflicted, jury's out on the burn, but she could not have punched herself hard enough to bruise. That is the size of a grown man's fist. Her hands are like a child's."

"Someone taught her how to fight too. I'm not proficient at knowing off the bat martial arts styles, but she caught and tried to take away my scythe."

"Brought the retractable one? That would explain how this happened. She didn't expect a blade to enter her whole body from the side."

"How much damage is there?"

"She still could die. You sliced off part of her liver, separated her intestine, cut part of her pancreas, and are only lucky you didn't cut her stomach too. That said, the intestine alone could cause sepsis. The pancreas still spreads digestive fluid when opened, so she will have inflammation. I can try and get her stable, but without access to blood, enzymes, and antibiotics she will die a painful slow death."

"Might have been better to let her die on that tacky carpet." Crane muttered to himself as he pulled his phone out and contacted Harley to get her help bringing the girl to Poison Ivy. He briefly wondered if Ivy would rather just let the girl die, one less human after all. He turned and looked at the small _woman, girl, **child**?_ No just a teenager, a teenager who had decided to take on Scarecrow while disabled in defense of how had she put it? _'One of the rare teachers who even pretends to care'_. All that for **nothing** , to just be left on a carpet to bleed to death. He shook his head and debated having Edward look up everything about the girl. "How old are the cuts on her arms?" He asked as he turned towards Hush.

The doctor didn't even pause in his sewing up of organs. "I'd suspect a few of them are even from last night. They're barely scabbed over, torn open in a few spots. Some don't look like the usual razor blade cut so I'm not sure what all she uses, but they vary in age. If you look closer you'll see she'd got quite a few faded into scars."

Jonathan frowned and walked up towards the table, she looked dead. Her top and bra were cut off and he could see the jeans held up by a belt as he looked down at her arms. "Some of these are very small and deep. Stab marks?"

"Look closely, that wasn't a knife." Hush started to sew the skin back together when Jonathan noticed the arms tensing and relaxing.

"She's awake."

"Almost done kid."

Jonathan held down her wrists as she tried to lift her hands up, probably to stop the pain. "Hush now child. You're jus gettin' fixed up." Hush tilted his head as he noticed Scarecrow's accent grow thicker, but said nothing of it. Just diligently sewing up the girl.

"No, no, no." She mumbled as she tried and failed to move, weak and starting to sweat. 

"It's alright, the good doctor is just sewing up your wounds."

"I'm going to get this one on her bicep too. This is a deep one that is not healing well."

"You're going to have to suffer for a little bit longer. He's trying to help you." She kept trying to struggle, but surprisingly she didn't scream, just kept mumbling to herself. "Everything will be better. Trust me."

" _No_ , no, I'm nobody." He pressed harder against the wrists trying to lift up. "Nobody and no one, I spoke, I'm **dead**." Her voice was broken by small sobs. "Dead, I might as well be. I will be, he'll kill me inside and out. I spoke, I'm a dead girl walking now."

"You're not dying today so stop struggling. You impressed someone who you would have been best to ignore." 

She stopped fighting and Jon let up and looked up towards her face. She was just staring at Hush in confusion. "I'm never and never will be enough for anyone. You're sewing me up and can see the damage just to my upper body. Why are you bothering to save me?"

"Ask the Scarecrow." Hush snipped off the string and moved away to clean up as the girl started to sit up. "No sudden movements! Lie down until we move you."

Jonathan walked up towards the girls head, aware of the dark unfocused eyes following his body. "How's ya head?"

"Been better. How's your wrist?"

"You didn't get a chance to hurt me child." She just gave him a small nod. "Now, why are you dead?"

"I told you how I feared going home, how I feared my neighbor and being a good girl. I'm sure an intelligent man like yourself would see the picture I'm painting." He gave a nod and looked at the bloody rags that were her top. He took off his coat and placed it over her. She looked down at it with a small frown before letting her face relax. "Thank you?" She looked back up him with a question in her expression.

"You fought well for a blind child. You deserve your dignity." He turned back to his phone, deciding to ask Edward to research the girl anyways. "What, child is your name?" 

"Brooke Yokota. I'll take that as a compliment, but my sensei would have hit me with the jo staff for such sloppy moves."

"You are martialy trained." He didn't pose it as a question for all that it was, he wanted to let her speak, knew it would be healthier for her to speak on her own than to force it out of her. 

"My grandfather set up martial arts training for my brother and I. He needed the discipline and they didn't want to give the impression that one was favored over the other."

"Your brother?"

" **Dead** , hit and run by The Joker while Batman chased him. I didn't even get to shout a warning when I saw the cars."

"My condolences child."

"Better than saying your sorry." She turned away and he could see some scarring on the side of her face. It was probably covered by her hair most of the time. "I'd taking beatings over pity any day. At least when you're in a fight you can _feel_ something." 

"Do you get picked on often?"

"It's the story of my life. My brother used to fight anyone who picked on me though, hot headed idiot he was, but he died and I had no one to protect me."

He subtly texted Edward the information while sitting down on a stool, he saw Harley had replied she would meet him there to help the child. "Not even your family child?"

"Father left, Grandfather died not long after my brother, but my mom- she blames me. How can I find comfort in one who hates me?" 

"Was she the one who hit you?"

" **No**. I don't want to talk about that."

"That's alright child. I understand what it's like to be blamed for the sins of others."

"You also killed for the sins of the father."

"She would have treated you the same as he did me child. I did all y'all a favor with her death."

"Then why didn't you do the rest of the world a favor and let me die?" She finally turned her head back towards him. He knew she couldn't see him, but she could see his form and that was enough for her.

"Do you want to die child? You don't seem to mind hurting yourself."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm selfish by wanting to live a life without misery. I cut to feel something, anything even if it's pain and some relief. Something about the smell, the color, the texture of blood. It's satisfying, feels like bubbles in my chest." She gave a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. "I fear I may be mad."

"Wanting life without misery isn't selfish, it's something most hope for. Sadly child, many lives are built on misery." He stood up, Harley had texted saying they arrived. "I need to take you somewhere else, you won't fully heal here and the others are better for helping than I am."

"The boogeyman creates fear, he doesn't drive it away." He merely tilted his head in a small nod and pushed her back down when she tried to sit up. "How are we moving then?" He placed an arm around her shoulder, ignoring the way she stiffened up. He could see her pupils dilate and her breathing hitch. It seemed she was afraid of being held, or being held by him? Something was scaring her. He then placed the other arm under her knees and lifted her up. She let out a small hiss of pain and aside from grabbing his collar for a moment, made no other sound or movement. "I still wonder why you bother."

"You are full of pain, anger, and hate. Perhaps I see a bit of myself in you." He said softly as he walked out the door with her. 

"I may be similar to you, but I'm still a dead girl walking." He pulled her tighter as he opened the car door. He slid into the back seat and Harley turned to give him a soft smile while looking at the pale thin girl he carried. Brooke closed her eyes and started to sing softly to herself as they drove to Ivy's place. " _Everyone one I know, goes away in the end. And you could have it all, my empire of dirt. I will let you down, I will make you hurt. If I could start again a million miles away. I would keep myself, I would find a way_." Jonathan looked down at the girl, her grip was tight on his shirt and she was probably sweating from trying to keep in the pain. 

"Wow! You've got a real nice voice there." Harley said with a smile as she glanced back in the rearview mirror. 

"Choir girl, never good enough for the solos or the dance choir, but it's known only the white girls get picked for those." Brooke muttered without even opening her eyes. 

"Yokota, obviously not a white name." Crane replied softly to her. For a brief moment he felt compassion for this young girl again. _He_ at least knew why he was hated growing up, she had to figure it out herself.

"Never good enough, not white, not male. Not sweet, I'm too brazen for a Japanese girl, fight too much. Too meek and small for a fighter, I'm too smart to be social, but to uncouth to be considered smart." 

"I have a friend who doesn't consider anyone he meets smart." He gave a small chuckle as the words passed his lips. 

"Ivy would like you. Ya ever beat up a guy?" Harley gave a laugh and popped her gum loudly.

"Only in every Aikido class." Brooke paused for a moment before shrugging and wincing in pain. "I also broke a guys wrist for cheating on my friend after he knocked her up. Would have broken more too if she hadn't pulled me off him going on about my perfect record. She's my only friend, but now she's out of school and taking care of a baby by herself."

"Cheat didn't want to be a dad right?" Jonathan looked away from Brooke over to Harley at her tone, he noticed the way her hands tightened on the steering wheel and she stopped chewing her gum. For a moment he remembered the year Harley left Gotham, wondering if her reaction had any connection with that.

"Didn't want her to get rid of it either. Of course she loves her girl, but she's been kicked out of her family. Last I heard she was stripping at one of the clubs to live. She kept trying to tell me it was alright, that she's made a family of her own with the other girls there and they rotate babysitting. As long as she can stay bright and above it all I'll be happy for her." Brooke's fist spasmed over Jon's shirt as her face tightened for a moment. He wondered what was going through her mind. "To be honest I'm a bit jealous of her. She made her own family."

"You always make your own family child. Harley here is like a sister to many of us." Jonathan curled her tighter, wondering to himself again why he was helping this girl, why he didn't just leave her there to die on the carpet. He should have, it would be so much easier to just let this girl die but part of him pulled towards her. Perhaps it was seeing a cracked reflection of his childhood. Perhaps it was seeing someone risk, no. Throw away their own life just because someone faked kindness. How beaten down must someone be to be so desperate for affection? 

"We need to take her to the greenhouse Docta Crane. Ivy's there to meet us." He climbed out of the car, clutching Brooke, no the girl, to his chest. They walked up to Ivy's greenhouse and he realized he didn't want to let her go when Ivy had to use her strength to release his grip. Ivy walked away with Brooke in her arms, the plants already forming a wall around the two of them. He felt someone tugging on his arm, not with any real strength but enough to call his attention to the fact that he was standing with his hand outstretched. "Come on Jon. Let's sit and have some coffee before you go home. Alright? We can even talk about Yokota if that'll help."

"Her name is Brooke." Passed through his lips without even meaning to. "Her name is Brooke Yokota and she tried to fight _me_ to save her teacher. A teacher who barely even pretended to care." 

"You gave her your coat." Harley stated as she pressed him into the couch.

"She needed some dignity preserved. Hush had to cut off her shirt. It was soaked in blood and her bra was already broken."

"You didn't do that?"

"My scythe went in her abdomen, not her chest. Someone else did and I don't know who. People have been hurting the child one after the other." He found himself holding a cup of coffee, his auburn hair covering his face. "She should have been protected."

"You're right, and here she will be. Now let's finish our coffee and you rest. I'll give you a call when she's healthy again."

"Her mind isn't."

"I heard. I'll try to help her there, okay?" Harley's voice sounded sad and he looked up to see her wipe a stray tear from her cheek. "She's just a _kid_ Jon. Why'd a kid think they could fight Scarecrow?"

He took a long sip as he thought over the question. "That kid had nothing left." He put down his mostly full mug and stood up. "I should be heading out. Without my coat I'll blend into the crowds more and get back to my car." He paused as he stood up. "Thank you Harley, and thank Ivy for me too."

Harley nodded and watched him walk out the door before heading back to the greenhouse.

A month later she called Jonathan, telling him he should come over. He showed up at the door the very next day. "She's in the greenhouse helping Red with some flowers." He gave a nod and followed Harley, ignoring the slight tensing and how she twirled her fingers in anticipation. He felt a knot loosen in his chest when he stepped inside and saw a small figure kneeling in the dirt, her back to him but that long cascade of black hair shining in the light.

" _Brooke_." He breathed out in relief, long legs walking up before stopping cold. Her _hands_ , she kept turning towards him and part of him wanted to scream. She was **green** , as green as Poison Ivy. Brooke stood up and he saw she wore one of Harley's sundresses, unblemished arms reaching out towards him. Her face held a smile, one that made her obsidian eyes sparkle like the jewel itself. "What did she do to you?"

Ivy stepped forward and placed an arm over Brooke's shoulders, giving him an almost predatory grin. "I improved her. I gave her new life Crane." 

He fought not to step back as Brooke took the last few steps and hugged him. She clung tight to his bony frame. He couldn't help it though, he reach forward and hugged her back. "Thank you for bringing me here. I _feel_ so much. I feel so _alive_." Her voice was breathy with excitement as she pulled back and looked up at his face. 

"You look so different." He held up a gloved hand as she reached for his face. "If you're anything like Poison Ivy, your touch is toxic." She snapped away from him quickly, eyes widening in fear for a moment before flickering back over to where Ivy was standing, arms crossed and smiling softly at the girl. That's what changed so much, the green skin was a shock _yes_ but seeing fear in her face made him realize what was so different. She wasn't afraid here. 

"Don't worry Crane. We fixed that issue. She'll have to call up the toxin if she wants to use it. Would have been fun seeing you panic though." She cracked a grin at him before turning away back to her plants.

"Oh right. I forgot." Brooke relaxed a bit and looked up at him with a soft shy smile. "I do want to thank you so much for bringing me here. I have people that care about me and I feel whole." She tucked her chin down against her collarbone as she now spoke to his shoes. "Really. I don't know what exactly I can do to show my appreciation for everything you've done. I do have a small suggestion though." He reached out and placed his hand under her chin, bringing that green face with sparkling black eyes up to meet his blue gaze. 

"What is it child?"

Those dark eyes blinked up at him, he realized now that she could also properly see. Watching how her eyes flickered she was probably taking the moment to catalog every feature in his face. "I can bring you subjects." He tilted his head in response, letting her speak but not loosening his grip on her chin so she couldn't hide away. He watched her breath hitch slightly and eyes dilate. "My neighbor. He's a _sick_ man who deserves to see his deepest fears, to see hells only a glimpse of the real thing. I-I believe it would be mutually beneficial if we were to capture him and let him become a test subject for your fear toxin." She paused and gulped, "Sir." 

He let go of her chin and gave a deep chuckle. "That'd be mighty fine child. Are you sure you are ready to face him though? And not kill him on sight? If Ivy really did change you to be like her, well you've got superhuman strength. If little old you could break a teens wrist then you could rip off an arm now."

He watched as a slow grin overtook her face and her eyes seemed to become pits of darkness. "Can't I rip his arm off and still leave him alive? Actually I'd rather rip off something he won't **ever** need again." 

"Perhaps you can child. Perhaps you can. We could even visit your _dear_ mother as well if you'd like. Her being next door and all. It would give you a chance to pick up some clothes too. You're much too young to be wearing just vines like Ivy does. You want to make people fear you right? Not lust after you?"

" **Yes**. I want them to fear me. I want them to scream in agony for the sweet release of death and be denied." He cracked a smile. She looked so dainty, more like a wood elf than the paragon of death she craved to be. "I can show them what is means to underestimate me." 

"Then let us go on our way." He motioned towards the door with his hand and she skipped out of the greenhouse, turning as she reached the doorway.

"Bye Mom! I'll be back later. Don't worry, I'll stay safe." She gave a bright smile and continued out the door.

He stiffened when he felt arms wrap around his chest. "I must thank you too _Crane_ , for all that I hate you and we fight constantly. You gave me a daughter." He let out a gasp of air when the same arms tightened to restrict breath. "If she's harmed at all, there won't be a body left. Got it?" She released him and stepped in front of him, her hand reaching towards his face before her jerked out of the way. "Pity." She sighed but not making any more motions towards him, "I do hope those bugs get what they deserve."

"That and more Ivy. Do not worry, we shall not take more than a day or two. Can she change her pigment or shall I have a green child by my side?"

"Young woman. She's 17 for all she doesn't look it."

"She's a _child_. You and I are much older than that. _Nightwing_ and _Red Hood_ are older than that." 

Ivy gave a small sigh and crossed her arms over her chest, looking to the side. "She doesn't like to revert to that human skin. The scars are still there. Of course I tried to tell her they're not really there, it's because that's what she sees in her mind that causes them to show up."

He gave a nod and headed out after the girl. "Perhaps I can help her with that. She may not be as healed as she tries to believe."

"You can help her choose a name for herself. You did save her after all." Ivy called after him before he shut the door. 

He gave a low chuckle as he looked at Brooke and Harley talking next to his car. "To think this used to be a dead girl walking."


End file.
